


Tony x Reader x Logan : Trouble Trio

by TarnisisLH



Series: Avenger Inserts [9]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 03:12:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3962281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TarnisisLH/pseuds/TarnisisLH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you're in trouble who better to call for help than Ironman and Wolverine? </p>
<p>Tony x Reader x Logan friendship, humor, and fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony x Reader x Logan : Trouble Trio

 

**Tony x Reader x Logan: Trouble Trio  
**

* * *

(Full name) sighed heavily as she trudged through the spacious halls of the School for Gifted Youngsters and internally cursed. The twenty-year old mutant had long since graduated from the classes held here, but it had been her home for too long to have even considered going elsewhere. This woman was a member of the X-Men, but had openly refused to be a teacher at the school. This wasn’t because she wasn’t capable of such a task, but rather the fact that she mostly enjoyed keeping to herself. This might have been due to the personality she was born with, or the fact that her mutation allowed her to go unnoticed when she wished. But either way, (F/n) was a lone wolf. . .

Unless the boys roped her into something. Then she was anything but lonesome.

Today was promising to be one of those days, seeing as (F/n) was the school handyman (or woman) and the Danger Room had started living up to it’s name. There were apparently some faulty wires in the mainframe of the program, that had started attacking anyone who tried to come near it. At first the older mutants of the school had suspected that a student was pulling a prank using their powers. But as the attacks had gotten worse, and the faults had reached a critical point, it had been obvious it was beyond the prowess or ability of the younger ones.

So, the Professor had gathered his X-Men around to decide how the problem would be taken care of. After a long meeting that had resulted in Logan snoring loudly from the corner, and Beast beginning to shed from stress, a decision had been made. A small team would brave the fatal Danger Room and fix the circuit failures. (F/n) had openly interjected at the time, saying that no one knew the tech to fix it at the school, and the Professor had agreed. So, he had asked her to find someone who could do it, and remain in one piece. The female had instantly called up her favorite boy at Avengers Tower and asked him for the favor. He had consented with the promised bribe of something that (F/n) would never tell anyone about (embarrassing old pictures)- and he was due to arrive any minute.

The Professor had insisted that (F/n) oversee the mission against the DR (Danger Room) with her Avenger friend helping her fix the problem, while a very pissed off Logan acted as the bait. The gruff mutant had told (F/n) where she could shove it (despite them being friends) and had stormed out of the Professor’s office. Though later on that night, he had barged into her room in his typical tank top and jeans, and scowled at her.

“You fix the piece of shit quick, right?”

“Yeah. Tony is gonna help me patch it up. It shouldn’t take more than 10 minutes by my estimate. 15 tops if we hit a snag. ”

Logan sighed in annoyance before he nodded to her. “Fine, but Stark tries any funny business and he gets a claw in a not so nice spot.”

(F/n) had laughed as she wrapped her arms around the gruff giant. “Thanks Logan. I’ll owe you one.”

“Yes you will,” he said as he ‘allowed’ the hug, before he moved over to sit on the bed expectantly. “So, what’re we watchin’? No sappy chick flicks or period dramas; you promised.”

(F/n) had giggled as she put in the second Hellboy film (a favorite that they both shared) and joined him on the bed with the freshly popped popcorn for their weekly movie night.

Now as the female walked towards the gates of the school, she found herself wishing that she could go back in time and enjoy that moment again. Though she was resigned to the task that lay before her, it wasn’t going to be easy and she was scared of the possible outcome. The Danger Room was aptly named, and with the haywire attacks from the machinery it wasn’t anything to laugh about. Both Tony Stark and Logan Howlett would be entering there with her, and she would be devastated if anything happened to either. (F/n) was a lone wolf, but these two were her boys, and she silently prayed that nothing terrible would happen.

Though despite her anxieties, as she rounded the corner that allowed her to see the gate, a smile couldn't help but build on her pretty face. Her Avenger friend stood at his parked car just beyond the entrance, casually texting on his phone as he spoke aloud to Jarvis (or so the woman assumed). It had been nearly a month since (F/n) had seen Tony face to face, and she couldn’t help the grin that had taken ahold of her features.

With soft footfalls, the woman approached the gate and opened it, thinking of using her mutation to surprise him, before she decided against it. She would have to use it soon enough for more important matters; best not to tire herself out prematurely. She crept up to where he stood with is back to her, and silently placed her arms around him from behind in a chaste hug. She had known the playboy since they were both children living in California with rich parents that didn’t have time for them, and the friendship they shared ran deep.

As soon as he felt the contact, Tony put one of his hands over the woman’s and patted it in welcome.

“Finish that up for me, J. I’ve gotta help out my Damsel in Distress.”

Very good, sir.  I shall tell Ms. Kayla about tomorrow night.

As the AI stopped talking, Tony pocketed his phone and turned around to give (F/n) a proper hug. “Hey beautiful.”

“Hey, Tone.” She returned happily, as they pulled away from each other. “Soooo. Who’s Ms. Kayla?”

The billionaire smirked but (F/n) noticed the smallest hints of pink touching his stubbled cheeks- something that was quite rare, seeing as the man had little to no shame. “Fury’s got a new Agent babysitting me.”

“Is she hot?” (F/n) asked, as Tony pulled a suitcase out of his passenger seat and they began to walk back towards the school.

“She’s a total hottie, (nickname).” He confirmed as they walked through the main doors of the school and came to stand in the greeting hall. “Though she’s like Nat was; closed off. Fury’s got one hellvua stick up her butt.”

“Well I’m sure you’ll remove it with your charm and never-ending seduction techniques, Tony.”

“Count on it, babe. She’s an amazing woman.”

(F/n) laughed as they rounded several more corners and corridors before a great leather-clad man came into view. Though his back was to them, both Tony and (F/n) knew who it was.

“Hey Stabby!” Tony called to him, as they drew closer.

As Logan turned around, his scowl was discernible even with the prominent smoke cloud wafting around him, and the cigar that rested firmly between his lips.

“Stark,” he said around the cigar like a pro. “What’s with the clothes?”

Tony gestured to his Black Sabbath T-Shirt. “The awesome too much for you, big guy?”

“Very funny, smart ass.” Logan shook his head with an annoyed sigh. “This isn’t a party. Did (F/n) tell you what we’d be doing?”

“Uh, yep. Got it covered.”

“With what?”

(F/n) tried to hold back her laughter as she looked between the two men. It was always like this when they were together. They would snap and fight about everything under the sun, and try to get under the other’s skin at every possible chance. Though deep down, (F/n) knew that they actually respected each other . . . (for the most part. . .)

“You see this face?” Tony looked at Logan pointedly, while (F/n) finally did laugh. “I could stop a tank with this baby.”

Logan growled at him. “How about I break it and see if the Danger Room computer feels the same way as a tank?”

“Come on boys, enough.” (F/n) finally stepped in, placing a hand to both of their forearms. “Let’s all get ready for the job we’ve got to do. After it’s done, you two can fight all you like.”

Logan grumbled, as he put out his cigar in his bare palm, and Tony smirked as he watched (F/n) walk several feet away.

“You gonna give us a show, beautiful?”

(F/n) snorted. “Turn around Stark. Logan, you too.”

Logan rolled his eyes as he turned his gaze to his leather jacket zipper, and told Stark sternly. “Suit up, bub. Unless you think your skin won’t burn.”

“Don’t worry about me, big guy. I’m good.” Tony placed the briefcase he held on the floor and simply said deploy. As the word left him, the case unfolded and his suit began to form around his body, piece by piece. (F/n) took his moment of distraction to undress.

(F/n)’s mutation was a very strange one. To most the simple explanation was that the woman would turn invisible with her will and be able to use the matter around her. But in truth it was a lot more complicated than that. Her invisibility was a direct result from both her mental will power, as well as her physical condition. It was an embarrassing fact that she could only use her full potential when she was without clothing. Only when her skin was completely free could she disappear and manipulate her surroundings. But at the same time, she was rendered open for any attacks. If an enemy could locate her, they could easily hurt her. So she almost always had Logan by her side when the Professor gave her missions.

(F/n) sighed as she shed her last article of clothing into a neat pile and felt her skin tingle with the change. Then in only a heartbeat she was invisible. Turning back to Tony and Logan she saw that they both were ready: Tony with his Iron Man suit and Logan with his claws out and leather jacket in place. Luckily, Logan was able to heal almost instantly and his adamantium was indestructible, so him being bait for the machines wouldn’t be too dangerous.

The woman walked up to them- noting that Logan cocked his head to the side slightly as he listened to her foot steps.

“You boys ready?”

“Sure, beautiful. If you promise to let me watch you reappear when we come back.” Tony said, making (F/n) roll her eyes. He was ever the flirt, though they were platonic friends and both had agreed to remain thus.

“Focus, Stark.” Logan snapped as he cracked his neck experimentally. “Let’s get this over with as quickly as possible. (F/n), the Professor put you in charge. What’s the plan?”

“You enter first Logan,” she said placing an invisible hand to his forearm and Tony’s too, once again to let them know where she was. “Draw the computer’s attention away. Then Tony will enter behind you, acting as a shield for me and we’ll go to fix the problem. I need you to make a fuss Logan as much as a possible to keep the computer’s fire away from Tony and myself.”

Logan nodded with a small smile. “See you kids on the otherside.”

Then before either (F/n) or Tony could reply, the gruff mutant had opened the door to the Danger Room and entered the fray.

**

 

* * *

 

**

(F/n) cursed as she dodged another laser blast from her right, and scrambled back to the circuit board she was working on. She picked up where she had left off seconds before and fought to finish the step she had been working on.

As soon as the two men and the woman had entered into the Danger Room all hell had broke loose. Logan had tried to capture the sole attention of the lethal machine, but it had been more than capable of keeping him busy while engaging Tony as well. Both men were fighting generated challenges as best they could, while protecting (F/n). But they were both showing the beginning signs of fatigue. From where he was busy shooting back at the machines, Tony had been yelling instructions to the woman, though he had been unable to get close to the boards without being blasted back.

(F/n) finished the last step, before yelling back to the Iron warrior. “Finished! Now what?!”

“Connect the next two cables and then pull out that green wire I told you about.”

“Then what?”

“That should do the trick!” Tony called back, punching one of the generated droids with his metal fist. “It should stop the offensive once you pull that wire!”

(F/n) immediately began to connect the cables, which only took a moment, before she reached down for the green wire. . . and it was then that it all went down hill.

Though the Danger Room had never had a mind of its own, in that moment it seemed like an intelligent being. It stopped focusing on the two men and immediately moved to target the woman who was trying to stop it. Countless laser shots fired in the direction that (F/n) currently huddled, trying to find her location as a final effort to save itself from subjugation.

(F/n) felt pain slice one of her sides and cried out, and the Danger Room locked on to the sound. The woman looked up just in time to see the canons turn to lock on her location, before the air exploded with energy and the shots flew towards her at lightening speed. (F/n) knew that she would be unable to stop all of the blows and closed her eyes tight, waiting for death. . .

Several seconds later, the sound of impact resounded in the woman’s ears, but she felt no pain nor further injury. Startled, the mutant opened her eyes and gasped. Standing in front of her, acting as a barrier between her and harm, were both Tony and Logan. Tony’s suit was on the blink, but he stood firm, and Logan’s clothing was all but ruined. It was a good thing he was able to heal, for the charred skin and damaged tissue that was visible was truly painful looking.

(F/n) quickly reached down into the panel and feverishly grabbed the green wire. Then she quickly yanked it out, holding her breath as she waited for results. For a second it seemed as if there would be no difference. . . but then one by one the canons and challenges began to power down. All three of the intruders to the DR remained on their guard as they waited for the system to fully reboot and shut down. . . and after several minutes an electronic voice said pleasantly.

Score for challenge: 100 percent. Have a good day.

From her place crouched on the floor, (F/n) let a shaky gasp of relief escape her clamped lips before she began to cry. It was somewhat embarrassing for her to do, but after what had just happened, the woman could have cared less about appearances. As she felt her heart slowly fall from where it had rested in her throat, she felt two pairs of strong arms wrap around her. With wet eyes (F/n) looked up at her boys with a shaky smile.

“You two okay?”

“100 percent just like DR said, beautiful,” Tony said giving her a small squeeze.

“Nice job, kid. You did it.” Logan agreed, as the last of his healing finished.

(F/n) laughed as Logan helped her stand and the three moved to exit the Danger Room. “No, boys.  _We_  did it. Together.”

. . . .

. . . .

. . . .

“And we saved you, babe.”

“Shut it, Stark.”

“Boys . . .”

 


End file.
